Inutaisho and Izayoi meet
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: The prequel to After Naraku's death. Inutaisho and Izayoi meet in this story. Its better than what it sounds like.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright I'm back again! After the Naraku stories I did, I am finally doing its prequel. The back history of Inutaisho and Izayoi. Inutaisho and Izayoi meet is part one. The swords still talk, I kept that the same. Alright on with the story! Oh by the way, Sesshomaru does not become cold hearted until later on when some one dies.

Chapter 1 : Departure and Meeting

"Inutaisho come here!" Sahara hollered.

"What is it Sahara? I'm busy at the moment." Inutaisho came out of his office and looked at his mate.

"This note is not acceptable!" She yelled at him.

"It's not?" He questioned her.

"No! I will not have another pup, let alone another son just so that you can pass along your swords to Belladonna, Sesshomaru and whatever the name was!" Sahara was beyond mad. Inutaisho had left a note for her, in her room.

"Inuyasha." He corrected her.

"Yes exactly Inuyasha!"

"Sahara your tone is not acceptable. Sesshomaru is only eight years old, and he is trying to sleep." He retorted.

"Oh so you are worried about your son, eh? What about Belladonna? She has her eyes set on becoming the Eastern Lady!" Sahara's voice raised a tad bit.

"She wants to mate with Sai?"

"Yes she does! You probably don't even know what he name means or what she looks like!" Inutaisho had never seen Belladonna before.

"Her name means deadly nightshade and she looks like me."

"How do you know she looks like you?" Sahara was surprised.

"Cause she is standing right behind you." Sahara turned and there stood Belladonna.

"Belladonna! You should be sleeping!" Sahara said in a motherly tone.

"Well how can anyone sleep with all the ruckus you two are making!" Belladonna's voice was a little loud.

"Sesshy didn't wake did he?" Sahara called Sesshomaru: Sesshy.

"No I believe Fluffy is still sleeping."

"I'm awake." A very groggy looking Sesshomaru came into view. He looked like he could pass out any minute.

Xxx

Down in the western village, a party was being held. Today was Lady Izayoi's birthday. She had been hearing people congratulating her for the past five days. The village always threw a festival, and then on the fifth day they celebrated her birthday. This was her fifteenth birthday. Izayoi then saw Takemaru, her childhood friend.

"Lady Izayoi may I speak to you?"

"Of course you may my friend." They walked a little ways from the village.

"My lady, I am worried for your safety."

"My safety?"

"Yes. They say that the Western Lord can be quite dangerous. That he-" Izayoi cut him off at that moment. Ever since he found out that she had an interest in meeting the Western Lord he was always talking about her moving to his mansion with him so she could be safe.

"Takemaru I am quite sure I am safe within my own village." She walked away from Takemaru and back to her party.

Xxx

"Sahara for all I care you can leave!" Inutaisho bellowed. He was having enough of this fight.

"Inutaisho I never said I was leaving! I said I wasn't going to bear you another son!" Belladonna sighed. '_This is depressing.'_

"But you making it sound as though your leaving!" Inutaisho pressed.

"Fine I'll leave then! And I'm taking Belladonna with me! Go and find another mate Inutaisho Lord of the Dumb Western Lands! Belladonna come." Belladonna walked over by her father.

"If I hear that Fluffy has been harmed and you weren't there to stop it, I will hunt you down and kill you with my own claws!" With that said, she turned around and left with Sahara. Which they both didn't know would actually be the last time they ever spoke to him.

"Dad? Is mom and Belladonna going to ever come back?" Sesshomaru who was only eight years old at the time did not understand that Sahara and Belladonna left forever.

"They might. In 200 years from now." '_And by then you will be an adult.'_

"Oh. I'm going back to sleep now."

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes dad?"

"Good night son."

"Good night." Sesshomaru walked back to his room. Inutaisho went outside and transformed into his true form, a giant demon dog.

Xxx

"Lady Izayoi! Demons are coming, you must run!" One of the villagers yelled.

"No! I will lure them away from the village!" She mounted her horse and rode into the forest. In the middle of the forest, Izayoi was attacked by cat demons.

"A human. Human blood is always delicious." Izayoi screamed upon hearing the cat demons saying that. In the distance they heard a roar.

Xxx

Inutaisho heard a woman scream. A human nonetheless. So he roared and went charging after the source of the sound. When he found her two cat demons were surrounding her. He spoke out loud as a dog.

"Cat demons! Why are you in my territory!" His voice normally deep and warm, was deep and threatening.

"Great dog demon? This is your territory? We will take our snack elsewhere then." Inutaisho growled at them when they said that.

"Leave the human! She belongs to me!" '_What am I saying? She does not! At least I can protect her this one night. On the night of the New moon.'_ Izayoi stared at him and thought '_So he is saving me? Sounds more like he is going to eat me!'_

"No dog demon. She is not yours, but ours. We found her first!" The cats hissed at him.

"Then on the night of the New moon, you will die!" He roared and attacked the cat demons. He was being very careful not to step on Izayoi. A few moments later and the cats were dead. Inutaisho looked at Izayoi. '_Why isn't she afraid of me? She's looking at me as though she's known me her whole life. Why?'_ Izayoi walked over to the giant dog demon. '_He isn't like the other demons I've seen. Always tearing humans apart, but he…he protected me. Why?'_ She touched his left front leg.

"Thank you for saving me." Izayoi noticed that he was looking at her, so she stared right into his blood red eyes, with the blue as the irises (note: irises I believe are the color part of an eye. Ex: the gold eye color on the dog demons.).

"Human what is your name?" The demon asked Izayoi.

"Izayoi."

"Izayoi, I am Inu…" he stopped. '_Someone is coming.' _He started growling and Izayoi gasped. An arrow had struck the dog demon in the side. He barked out loud. Then looked at the human who fired it. Izayoi gasped again when she followed his gaze.

"Takemaru! Why did you shoot him!" Izayoi yelled at Takemaru.

"Lady Izayoi that is the Western lord I told you about." Takemaru stated simply.

"He saved me from those cat demons! He-" That's when Izayoi felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Takemaru's eyes widen.

"Izayoi that's enough. I can stand up for myself." She turned around to look at him. There stood a man with long silver hair pulled into a pony tail, warm gold eyes, purple markings, three swords, and the warmest voice she had ever heard.

"Are you the dog?" She didn't know what to think. One moment there was a dog demon behind her. Now there was a gorgeous man behind her!

"Yes. As I was saying Izayoi, I am Inutaisho the lord of the Western Lands and the Great Dog demon. As for you Takemaru of Setsuna, yes I know who you are. You shot at my daughter, Belladonna last year. Why?" His eyes for a moment there glowed red when he remembered how bloody Belladonna looked when she came home.

"She is a demon. I despise all demons and the humans who mingle with them to create half-demons." Takemaru stated as if it was a well known fact.

"I can assure you our paths will meet again Takemaru of Setsuna and maybe next time I'll bring along Sesshomaru. Even though he has never met you, he hates you."

"Then I look forward to our next meeting Lord Inutaisho." Takemaru then left.

"Lord Inutaisho I am sorry about him. Please for-" Inutaisho silenced her with a glare.

"Forgive him? Why should I forgive him? He killed my mother, almost killed my daughter, he has killed some of my demons, and today he just shot me. Tell me Lady Izayoi, why should I forgive him?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Inutaisho sniffed the air.

"You should get back. A storm is brewing." Inutaisho started walking away.

"When will I see you again?" Izayoi called after him hopefully.

"You won't." He transformed and ran off leaving Izayoi alone in the forest. She then thought '_Strange this is my first time seeing him and I think I'm already in love with him. If we are meant for each other Inutaisho, fate will bring us together again.'_ Izayoi then walked back to her village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright this was just chapter one. Ok I know people don't fall in love THAT fast, but Izayoi just falls in love at first sight. That can happen by the way. I am going to clarify something about the swords. They do not have genders, but Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga have female voices ok? Sounga has a male voice. I think in chapter 3 or 2, the one that will be called "Starting to Embrace his fate" will be when the swords start to talk. Alright review. Remember this is the prequel to After Naraku's death.

InuYashaFreak


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: As fate would have it, Inutaisho and Izayoi obviously meet up again. I don't have much to say for this chapter except it shows where Inutaisho gets Inuyasha's name from. Alright on with the story! Has anyone else noticed I say that in every chapter? Enough talking, On with the story!

Chapter 2: Meeting once again and Love blooms

Nine years pass by. Sesshomaru started his demon years at age 15. Inutaisho noticed once Sesshomaru became a teenager, he stopped showing his feelings and always looked calm and collected.

"Sesshomaru come it's time to go on the patrol." Inutaisho was ordering him, not suggesting.

"Can't you take Jason? I'm busy." Sesshomaru turned his back to his father.

"Sesshomaru, Jason is coming with us. So is Keith and Inuyasha (Jason's son). So your coming with us." Inutaisho growled.

"Fine." Sesshomaru followed his father outside and they all transformed. Once half way through their patrol, Inutaisho heard a very familiar scream AND the scent of Northern dog demons.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho looked at his son, hoping he had caught that scent.

"I smell them. Lord Koyoto of the Northern lands should learn to keep his dogs off our lands." Sesshomaru and the others looked at Inutaisho, waiting for orders.

"Jason, Sesshomaru, Keith, and Inuyasha dog demons from the Yoto clan are on our territory. Will we let them think they can invade the Taisho clan's territory?" This was Inutaisho's usual speech when an outsider was on their territory.

"No! Lead us Lord Inutaisho, as our lord!" Inutaisho gave a battle cry. Sesshomaru, Jason, Keith, and Inuyasha all gave battle cries that echoed Inutaisho's harsh loud one.

Xxx

Izayoi was about to brace her fate, when she heard battle cries. The dog demons that were by her panicked."

"Sato the Taisho clan is coming! What do we do?" The one who was shorter then Sato, had golden hair with red streaks in it. He had emerald colored eyes. Sato had the usually silver hair, but with gold streaks in it. He had sapphire colored eyes. Izayoi had decided to hide behind a tree.

"Soyoto as the next lord of the Northern lands you must escape now! Before Inutaisho's wrath comes crashing down upon us! Go!" Soyoto ran, leaving his best friend since birth alone to face Inutaisho and the Taisho clan alone. He turned back.

"No Sato! I'm staying or you come with me. Let's go! We should leave." A new voice then appeared.

"I don't even know why you're here Soyoto. Your father Koyoto will be most displeased about this." That's when Sesshomaru told Keith and Inuyasha to attack the Northern dog demons, even though his father told him to wait for his signal. They for some odd reason listened to Sesshomaru, but Jason glared at Sesshomaru the entire time. Jason's son, Inuyasha however after five minutes an arrow came out of nowhere and killed him. Jason rushed forward. The Northern dog demons had fled as soon as Keith and Inuyasha started attacking.

"INUYASHA!" His son was dead. Takemaru came out moments later.

"Oops! Sorry I was meaning to hit you Inutaisho." Izayoi then came out upon hearing Inutaisho's name. '_So we do meet again. I was right and I'm glad.'_ She watched wondering what was going to happen next. Inutaisho reverted back to normal came up and punched Takemaru in the face, so fast Takemaru didn't know what hit him.

"Takemaru! You killed one of my demons again! Sesshomaru come!" Sesshomaru came out, not really wanting to be in this little battle of his fathers.

"Ah so this is your son." Takemaru wasn't sure what to think.

"Sesshomaru he is the one who almost killed Belladonna, remember? When she came home all covered in blood, with arrows all over her? This is the human responsible for it." Sesshomaru was getting his poisonous claws ready, when Inutaisho glimpsed Izayoi behind a tree. '_Could it really be her?'_ Inutaisho stopped Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, Keith and Jason take Inuyasha's body back and prepare for his funeral. I will be there shortly." Once everyone was gone, including Takemaru, Izayoi came out but instantly stopped for what was before her. Inutaisho stood in the middle of the clearing, eyes closed and he was in the sunlight. To Izayoi, he was glowing and he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Uh, Lord Inutaisho?" Izayoi didn't know what to do without giving away the fact that she was deeply in love with him.

"Lady Izayoi please call me Inutaisho, not Lord Inutaisho." Inutaisho was looking at her now.

"Then Inutaisho I will ask you to call me Izayoi instead of Lady Izayoi." They were both smiling, well Inutaisho was smirking and Izayoi was smiling.

"Alright Izayoi."

"Inutaisho were you first going to have your son Sesshomaru murder Takemaru?"

"Murder? Of course not. I was only getting Takemaru scared." He lied. Truthfully he had wanted Sesshomaru to kill Takemaru.

"And getting your son all worked up." Inutaisho put his head down, so she could not see his eyes.

"I am sorry. My demon side had gotten the better of me." That's when one of Inutaisho's swords glowed, the one sticking above his right shoulder.

"Sounga no. I will not kill Izayoi just so you can have your blood. Saya, make Sounga sleep." A little ghost like thing appeared at the sound of his name.

"Yes my lord." Then he disappeared.

"Inutaisho your sword can talk?" Izayoi couldn't believe her eyes!

"Yes but only in brains. But if someone is weak minded, Sounga can talk aloud as long as that human, demon, or half-demon wields it." Inutaisho explained to her.

"Does this include you?" Izayoi took a step back just in case it did.

"No. I am not weak minded. I do not allow Sounga to control me."

"I see. Say Inutaisho how many kids do you have?" After Izayoi said that she felt stupid.

"Only two right now. Sesshomaru and Belladonna. If I could have another one son I would name him after Jason's son, Inuyasha." Izayoi's eyes widened.

"Dog Demon?" She translated the meaning of Inuyasha.

"Yes. Jason's son was named after Jason's brother who died seven years ago by Takemaru. Now when or if I ever have another son he will be named Inuyasha."

"What if your mate wants a different name for your son, instead of Inuyasha?" Inutaisho looked at her as if she were an alien, but quickly recovered.

"She would have no choice. Male dog demons name male dog demons. Females name females." Inutaisho didn't know how Izayoi would take that little bit of information. It almost seemed as if the females had no choice at all, but they do.

"So isn't your mate pregnant now or what?" Inutaisho stared at the ground.

"Sahara left nine years ago on the night we met. She didn't want another son, just so they could each inherit one of my swords." That's when one of the swords started rattling.

"Yes I know Tetsusaiga." The other sword rattled for a moment. "What should I tell her?" Both swords rattled. "Ok, ok. Izayoi Tensaiga says ten or eleven months from now someone is going to kill you while you are giving birth to your first born child. Tetsusaiga says…Tetsusaiga what did you say again?" The sword that was Tetsusaiga rattled again. "Oh yeah I remember. On that very night the father of your first born is going to.." He looked at Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. "Die." Izayoi gasped. _'Father wants me to marry Takemaru! So Takemaru is going to die and someone is going to kill me?'_

"Izayoi are you alright?" Inutaisho looked at her with concern.

"Huh? Yes. Yes I'm fine. All three of your swords can talk?"

"Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga can only speak in their master's brain. They were both forged from my fangs."

"Wow." Inutaisho looked at the sky and a distant roar could be heard.

"Izayoi I have to go." Izayoi sighed.

"Inutaisho meet me here next week." '_He's probably not going to kiss me. Oh but I want to feel his lips against mine.'_ Inutaisho looked at her and could see the longing in her eyes.

"Izayoi."

"Yes?" She looked at him and he leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. Behind one of the trees, Takemaru who had returned, watched Inutaisho kiss Izayoi and Izayoi kiss Inutaisho back! He then walked off yet again.

"Izayoi you will see me here in this very spot, next week." And then Inutaisho was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's Chapter 2! The love has started! Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Guess what! There's some humor in this story (or at least my friends think so)! The swords are back now! Hope you enjoy! This chapter I hope is longer than the last two! Alright on with the Story!

Chapter 3: Embracing his fate

"Mother we have been gone for nine years! How long are we going to wander the continent?" A very tired Belladonna whined to Sahara. She was deeply wishing she had stayed with her father nine years ago.

"Belladonna I am never going back until Inutaisho gives up on having another son. Besides Belladonna there are plenty of rogue dog demon males here that are HOT." Sahara looked at one that was passing by.

"Ugh! Mom I told you already, I want to be with Sai. Sai and I are in love mother!" Belladonna was getting mad now. All these nine years her mother had kept her from her one true love: Sai.

"Your only 200 years old, Belladonna. You don't know anything about love." Sahara retorted, which just pushed Belladonna over the edge with her anger.

"Mother I'm going back, and I'm going to be with Sai. Good-bye mother!" Belladonna ran off at that moment, knowing if she lingered her mother would stop her.

"Belladonna! Come back!" Sahara shouted, but Belladonna was already gone.

Xxx

Inutaisho was watching Sesshomaru stare out a window at Isadora, a young female dog demon the same age as he was. Inutaisho saw a blush on his son's face, so he asked about it.

"Sesshomaru are you…blushing?" His son's face went even more red.

"No I'm not. I'm just simply a little overheated that's all." Inutaisho could tell that he was lying, but he dropped the subject and went to go and see Izayoi. It had been three weeks since they had met back up, and they were falling even deeper in love now. Inutaisho knew that if his enemies ever found out about his love for a human, Izayoi's very life could be in danger at every possible moment. He saw her at the clearing, bathed in sunlight, like a beautiful star.

"Izayoi I'm here." She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Inutaisho!" Inutaisho loved it when she hugged him. She was more soft and gentle then Sahara ever was. Sesshomaru didn't really care about Izayoi when they just so happen to see her on their patrols once a week.

"Izayoi I have something really important to ask you." Inutaisho looked at her completely serious. (A/N: no he is not asking her to be his mate)

"Sure what is it?" Izayoi had no idea what he was going to ask her.

"Izayoi Tensaiga told me something a few days ago." He stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Izayoi had complete interest now.

"Tensaiga said I am the one that dies when your first born child is born." Inutaisho looked at her, hoping she would understand what it meant. But at her next question it obviously did not.

"What does that mean?" Inutaisho sighed.

"Izayoi it means you and I are going to eventually become mates." He said bluntly. Izayoi's eyes widened.

"But didn't Tensaiga say that I was going to die because someone kills me during my child's birth?" Izayoi understood now that she and Inutaisho make love, but who is it that kills her?

"I more than likely revive you with Tensaiga. Make sense?" Inutaisho was hoping that it made sense to her.

"Yes but? Never mind I'll find out eventually right?" She looked at him.

"Right." He was smiling or smirking. She couldn't really tell.

"Inutaisho I love you." Izayoi's eyes were filled with love.

"And I you, Izayoi." They kissed again. A few hours later and they were both sleeping underneath their clothes.

Xxx

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where is Lord Inutaisho!" Myoga once again yelled at Sesshomaru, who had been ignoring him the past….five hours.

"Myoga I could care less where my father is at." '_But what I do care is where Isadora is at.'_ And then he saw her outside all alone, at the gardens. '_This is my chance!'_ He went out there, right after flicking Myoga off his shoulder.

"Lady Isadora. How are you?" He was thankful right then and there that he remembered his manners.

"I am fine Lord Sesshomaru. What about you?" She had Red hair with Silver streaks. Her eyes were what had captivated Sesshomaru. They were red with sapphire streaks in them (the irises not the demon form color. The red is like Kagura's but with blue streaks.).

"I am alright."

"How is your father?" Sesshomaru was hoping she wouldn't ask him that because he didn't know himself.

"My father, well, he has been hanging around with a human lately so I don't really know anymore." He said truthfully.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you hate your mother for leaving nine years ago?" Isadora asked him, hoping he wouldn't say yes.

"That's in the past. I do not care what happened then. Anyways, I don't remember that night much, I was half asleep." That was not entirely the answer Isadora had wanted, but at least he did not say yes.

Xxx

Izayoi woke up hearing something growling. She looked and saw Inutaisho still asleep. '_What is that sound?'_ That's when a wolf demon came out.

"Uh, Inutaisho?" Izayoi was pushing him to get him awake.

"Huh? What?" He saw Izayoi point at something and he looked. "Oh." He quickly got his clothes back on and then transformed into his dog form. He growled at the wolf, which it in turn ran off. When he reverted back to normal, Izayoi was dressed.

"Inutaisho I should get back now." Inutaisho nodded his head.

"Yeah so should I. Izayoi always stay alert now cause you have my scent on you. If you ever need me, all you have to do is yell or scream and I'm there. I promise." He looked into her eyes.

"Don't go making promises you can't keep Inutaisho." Izayoi was thinking about what he had told her.

"I CAN keep this one! I promise!" He wanted to convince her that he could.

"Alright, alright! I believe you. I'll see you later ok." They then parted again. Inutaisho didn't want to go because with his highly sense of smell, he could already tell trouble was brewing. Izayoi was pregnant.

'_**Tetsusaiga what have I done?'**_

'_**Your embracing your fate.'**_ (Sound familiar from the ending of After Naraku's Death?)

'_**What is my fate?'**_

'_**To protect Izayoi and others from demons.'**_ Tensaiga spoke.

'_**Tetsusaiga I believe he meant with Izayoi being pregnant and all.'**_

'_**Oh.'**_

'_**Master as I said before you will not see this one grow up like you did with Sesshy, you will die the night he is born.'**_ Sounga then came into the conversation.

__

'_**Who is being born?'**_

'_**The master is going to be a father!'**_ Tetsusaiga did not add the 'again' in there.

'_**AGAIN! Inutaisho when will you stop having pups for crying out loud!'**_

'_**Sounga shut up. My life is none of your concern. All three of you go to sleep now.'**_

'_**Yes master. Tetsusaiga dream about brutally killing 100 demons tonight.'**_

'_**Yes and you Tensaiga dream about peacefully bringing people back to life.'**_

'_**And I Sounga shall dream about killing everyone on the earth!'**_

'_**NO ONE CARES SOUNGA!'**_ Both Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga said at once.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright it's not as long as I anticipated but hey at least the swords are back. Ok I know you usually can't tell just hours after wards but he is a demon. Tell me if the swords were funny during that part? Now you guys know when Tetsusaiga started saying that line. It all started when Izayoi became pregnant. That line is going to keep on showing up. Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: I hope everyone who has read the After Naraku's death remembers that line. 'Embrace your fate' It cracked my sister up! This chapter I am going to try and make it be VERY long. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh I'm going to add something as well: The swords tell him about stuff that is going to happen in the future. This includes Inuyasha getting pinned to a tree, his death, Kagome, and all the other such events in the episodes. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 4: Kidnapped and Inutaisho 's scent on and within

"Lady Izayoi where were you?" Takemaru walked up to Izayoi who just returned from meeting with Inutaisho.

"Oh Takemaru it's you. I was just going for a walk and now I've returned." That was not completely a lie. She had gone for a walk, but her walk was leading her to Inutaisho.

"Lady Izayoi in two weeks I am going to attack the Western Palace and I'm going to kill Lord Inutaisho." Izayoi stared at Takemaru. Little did she know, is that that attack would never happen.

"Takemaru what has Lord Inutaisho ever done to you?" Takemaru's eyes hardened when she said that. It was obvious that she was defending him.

"He has stolen your heart Izayoi." Takemaru said that coldly.

"It's my heart. I gave it to him of my own free will." She stormed off. '_I have to stop seeing him. It's for Inutaisho's own safety.'_

Xxx

"Sesshomaru if you love Isadora so much ask her to be your mate!" Inutaisho hollered at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had been mumbling for the past few hours how much he loved Isadora. Isadora just so happened to be outside the castle right now.

"But father I want to get to know her better, before I pop the question! Cause everyone knows since I'm your heir I get everything I want when I want! So I want to get to know her better! So STOP bugging me!" Sesshomaru turned his back to his father.

"Sesshomaru we are going on a patrol again." Inutaisho said simply.

"Fine." Sesshomaru knew by know that there was no point in arguing to his father. They both transformed and started the patrol.

Xxx

Belladonna arrived at the Eastern castle and walked slowly inside. Then she saw him: Sai. Sai had silver and gold hair. His eye color was silver. He had blue markings on his cheeks. He was the demon that she loved.

"Belladonna you're here! I thought you left and was never coming back!" Sai hugged her not wanting to let go.

"Sai I'm so sorry. My mother was not letting me return. I had to run away to be with you again."

"Belladonna there is a rumor spreading from the Western Lands. That lord Inutaisho is in love with a human." Sai looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

"No. Even my father would not break the dog demon rules."

Xxx

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru just so happened to run into Izayoi again on their patrol. Inutaisho could tell something was wrong.

'_**My lord, embrace your fate.'**_

'_**Tetsusaiga your still going on about that?'**_

'_**Of course master. Now go and embrace your fate!'**_

'_**I dream of the day I can tell you that.'**_

"Sesshomaru finish the patrol without me." Sesshomaru nodded and raced off. Inutaisho reverted back to normal.

"Izayoi? What's wrong?"

"This has to stop…Lord Inutaisho."

"Izayoi what are you talking about?" Izayoi stared at him and thought '_Why does he have to make it harder on me!'_ Her mind wanted to keep him safe but her heart was going against what her brain was saying.

"My lord I can not see you anymore."

'_**Tetsusaiga what do I do?'**_

'_**Inutaisho do not ask her for advice! She would only tell you to embrace your fate! I Tensaiga say act sad and hurt. That should make her stay.'**_

'_**I think he should kill the woman.'**_

'_**Sounga shut up!'**_

"Izayoi I…I understand. I'll go." Silent tears ran down his cheeks. Izayoi noticed them and thought '_Oh man now he really is making this hard on me!'_ She ran into his arms.

"Inutaisho please don't cry! It's just that Takemaru plans on invading your castle and killing you." She started to cry.

"Izayoi come to the castle."

"Inutaisho I can't!"

"You're my guest. Only for dinner." He held out his hand.

"Alright. If you insist." She took his hand. He smiled at her.

"I do Izayoi." He transformed and inclined his head so she would understand to climb on.

"_Hang on!"_ He raced towards the castle. Jason greeted them at the gate.

"Welcome Lord Inutaisho and my Lady." He bowed to both of them.

"I am Izayoi."

"I am Jason Tahashi, part of the Taisho clan." Izayoi was instantly confused.

"Taisho clan?" She looked at Inutaisho, who was finally back to normal.

"Izayoi Taisho is the second part of my name. Inutaisho Taisho. Strange huh?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, but hey I'm Izayoi Takahashi."

"Still not as strange as mine. Let's go and eat."

"Yes! I'm starving!" Izayoi followed them inside.

'_**Master she's probably only starving because of the pregnancy.'**_

'_**Tensaiga, Tetsusaiga, and Sounga I don't need your comments right now.'**_

'_**Alrighty my lord! Embrace your fate!'**_

__xxx

"Inutaisho thank you for dinner. It was absolutely delicious."

"Izayoi I'm glad you liked it. I'll walk you home."

"Alright. Oh yeah! Inutaisho my younger sister Sinnoch (now you know where Inuyasha got his daughter's name) wishes to meet you."

"She knows?" Inutaisho looked at Izayoi.

"Only she does. I can not keep anything from her, Inutaisho." He cracked up laughing after a minute.

"I see. So Sinnoch wants to meet me?"

"Yes. Guess what she asked me when I was done describing you?" She had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What?" He wasn't so sure of what to think at that moment.

"Does he have a brother?" He started laughing once more, but stopped when he smelled someone.

"Izayoi stay right here." He jumped into a tree, with Sounga ready. He relaxed when he saw the human come out.

"Izayoi! There you are!"

"Sinnoch, how many times have I told you to not worry about me?" Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"About…150 times so far." Izayoi sighed.

"Sinnoch there's someone I wish for you to meet." She looked at his hiding place. Unfortunately, he wasn't there anymore.

"Sinnoch I'm sorry. He must have left." Sinnoch then looked at Izayoi and screamed.

"IZAYOI!"

Xxx

Inutaisho stopped. He had just heard someone scream "IZAYOI". Moments later he smelled tears.

'_No! Izayoi!'_ He transformed and started running back to Izayoi.

'_**My lord what's wrong?'**_

'_**Tensaiga I think something has happened to Izayoi.'**_

'_**Good riddance!'**_

'_**Sounga! I will tie you to a tree and wield both Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga and destroy you if you say that again!'**_ Tetsusaiga spoke to Sounga.

'_**Sounga now is not the time. Izayoi is pregnant remember. And lord Inutaisho won't be around forever.'**_ Sounga was silent now. Inutaisho reached the clearing. He saw Sinnoch crying, face-down on the ground. Plus, he could smell the scent of another human. Takemaru. He reverted back to normal.

"Sinnoch where is Izayoi?" She looked up at him and gasped.

"Demon! Stay away! Wait! How do you know my sister?" She calmed down when he made no move towards her.

"I am Inutaisho the Great Dog Demon and the ruler of the Western Lands." He explained.

"You're the one Izayoi loves! Oh Inutaisho! Izayoi has been kidnapped!" Inutaisho's heart lurched. '_No.'_

"By whom?" He almost growled at the last part.

"I think it was Takemaru of Setsuna." Sinnoch paled because she saw an arrow shoot out and strike Inutaisho in the chest, just above his heart. Takemaru walked out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was meaning to hit below that spot."

"WHERE IS IZAYOI!? TELL ME!" He used his demon speed and pinned Takemaru to a tree.

'_**Go my lord! Make him embrace his fate!'**_

'_**Sounga? I didn't know you liked that line?'**_

'_**I don't!'**_

'_**Sure.'**_

"Demon I do not know what your talking about. I tried to save Lady Izayoi from the Panther demons." Inutaisho released Takemaru.

'_**My lord?'**_

'_**Tetsusaiga are you ready to kill some panthers?'**_

'_**OH YEAH!'**_ Inutaisho glared at Takemaru.

"Don't you ever come near my Izayoi EVER!" His eyes flashed red, before he ran off following the scent of the panther demons.

Xxx

"Human stop squirming!" A panther yelled at Izayoi.

"NO! Lord Inutaisho will rescue me soon!" That's when the panther general came.

"When that dog comes, I will personally rip him to shreds!" Izayoi gasped. That's when the panther lord sniffed Izayoi.

"You have Inutaisho's scent on AND within you." Izayoi's eyes widened. '_Within? Then that means…OH MY GOSH!'_ The panthers started laughing.

"You will bring forth another pitiful half-demon!" Moments later they heard a loud crash and panthers yell out in agony.

"Well human it seems your dog demon has arrived. Too bad, I was hoping I could wait a while longer for my dinner." The panther lord then rushed off.

Xxx

Inutaisho stood in the midst of the dead panther demon guards, in his human form. He smelled the panther lord coming, so he smirked and transformed. As soon as the panther came into view, Inutaisho attacked.

"Inutaisho I'm glad you arrived. I'm sorry to tell you, but you are not going to live to see your new mate have her child." '_Oh no! The panthers know!'_

'_**My lord I can help.'**_

'_**No Sounga.'**_

'_**I really can! I promise not to hurt Izayoi.'**_

'_**fine.'**_ Inutaisho reverted back to normal and drew Sounga.

"Panther lord you will die! DRAGON TWISTER!" The only remains of the panther lord were his bones. Inutaisho sheathed Sounga and went to find Izayoi.

Xxx

"Aw come on! Don't run from me!" Izayoi had been running as soon as the Panther lord had left, which was about two hours ago. Now she was in the Eastern lands almost to the middle being chased by a fat panther. That's when she wasn't on the ground anymore.

"Am I dead?" That's when an unknown female voice spoke.

"No. Open your eyes." Izayoi looked. She was in the air on a dog demon.

"Who are you?"

"I am Belladonna, Lady of the Eastern Lands. You are?"

"Lady Izayoi."

"Lady?"

"I'm the lady of the Western village."

"Ah. Then tell me Izayoi, why is Lord Inutaisho's scent on and within you?"

"I guess I'm pregnant with his child." Belladonna stopped talking to Izayoi. After a few hours, Belladonna landed. Once Izayoi was off, belladonna raced off. Izayoi was back in the village. Takemaru came running out of his hut, but stopped ten feet from her.

"Lady Izayoi are you alright?"

"I'm fine Takemaru. I'm going to retire for the night." Once inside her hut, she started crying. She thought her child within her was trying to comfort her. She touched her belly, and stopped crying. She then went to sleep.

Xxx

Inutaisho stood on a hill overlooking the village. He knew Izayoi was safe now, but he had almost lost her to those panthers. He had followed Izayoi's scent, but it had led him into the Eastern lands.

'_**My lord?'**_

'_**Yes Tetsusaiga?'**_

'_**Are you afraid to embrace your fate?'**_

'_**Yes. I don't want Izayoi to raise the child alone.' **_Tensaiga spoke.

'_**My lord if it lightens your situation you will once again walk the earth about 83 years from now. Once Izayoi's son is already full grown. By then he will have Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru will have me and another sword named Tokijen.'**_

'_**What about Sounga?'**_

'_**Sounga gets put under a seal, but gets sent to the netherworld by Tetsusaiga and I. So Sounga is with you when you return.'**_

'_**Oh that's just great! Wonderful! You two get sent to new masters while I am stuck with my original one? Great!'**_

"Father." Inutaisho glanced behind him.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"That human, Izayoi, she's pregnant isn't she?"

"So you smelled it too, huh?"

"Who couldn't? That smell is disgusting." Inutaisho sighed. Sesshomaru just didn't understand, at least not yet.

"Sesshomaru one day you will love the smell when it's your own child that someone has. So how's it going with Isadora?" Sesshomaru's eyes darkened.

"Takemaru killed her." Inutaisho turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"Isadora was out in the forest while we were on patrol, during lunch."

"That's why you looked depressed earlier." Inutaisho finally understood that his son had completely loved Isadora with all his heart, and Takemaru just ruined it!

"I'm never falling in love." Sesshomaru's eyes hardened.

"Sesshomaru you might actually one day find someone else who reminds you of Isadora. Always look my son." Inutaisho lingered only for a few moments. When he couldn't find anything else to do, he listened to his swords talk while he was in a tree.

'_**Poor Sesshy!'**_

'_**So Tensaiga your going to be stuck with him?'**_

'_**Yes and he is going to become cold-hearted.'**_

'_**Unlike his father.'**_

'_**So Inutaisho's next son, once he reaches age 8 and above will become cold-hearted. But 50 years after that when he meets Kagome, he will become like his father.'**_

'_**Something to protect.' **_ Inutaisho fell asleep with a smile.

Xxx

When Izayoi woke up there was some sort of cat at her feet. This particular feline had black fur, gold paws, red stripes on its tail and a blue diamond on its forehead. This cat had two tails.

"Hello there. Who might you be?" That's when the cats voice entered her brain.

'_I am Midnight. And you are?'_

"I am Izayoi. It's very nice to meet you Midnight."

'_I have 5 sisters. Their names are Kirara, Kiroro, Moonlight, Starlight, and Kikoro. Kirara serves the Demon slayers, Kiroro lives in a village somewhere. Moonlight, Starlight, Kikoro live with our parents. I however live as a loner, but I am welcome back to the den anytime I want.'_

"So you don't have any brothers?"

'_I did have one, yes, but he was accidentally killed by my father Skylight.'_

"That's horrible!" Izayoi placed a hand on her mouth.

'_My younger brother who died was Sunset.'_

"And that was your only brother?" Midnight nodded his head. Izayoi continued when he didn't say anything. "So Midnight not to be rude, but why did you come to my hut exactly?"

'_I smelled someone with the scent of the Great dog demon."_ Izayoi threw her hands up in the air.

"Can EVERYONE tell I'm pregnant!"

'_Only demons and half-demons. It's your scent.'_

"Oh wonderful." Izayoi sighed.

'_Hey don't feel so bad. You should be proud. Not many humans have the pleasure to raise a child who is different.'_

"But that's the problem! My child will be different. He or she won't have any friends because of its heritage!"

'_I wouldn't guarantee on that one Izayoi. Half-demons usually find friends eventually. You could also seek out Horai Island.' _

"Horai Island? That island is a myth."

'_No its not. I've been there.'_

"You have? I thought the island was a place where humans and demons live in harmony, with the half-demons."

'_It is. When I was last there, you see a human had a gorgeous black and white female regular cat. Her name was Blackie. I couldn't contain myself. Blackie and I fell in love and she had a litter of 8 kittens. I left cause I didn't want my siblings to worry about me.'_

"So you are a father?"

'_Yep.'_

"Is Blackie still alive?'

'_I don't know. It's been a year since then.'_

"Oh." Midnight looked at her.

'_Will you be my owner?'_

"Sure Midnight. I'll have to introduce you to Inutaisho then."

'_Inutaisho? Whose that?'_

"The one who made me pregnant." Izayoi was laughing.

'_Oh. That's his name? Inutaisho.'_

"Yep. It won't be for awhile ok?"

'_Alright.'_

_ Xxx_

'_**Should we tell him?'**_

'_**I don't see why it would make a difference Tetsusaiga. We have been telling him about what is going to happen next anyways.'**_

'_**Uh lord Inutaisho?'**_

'_**Yes Tetsusaiga? What is it?'**_

'_**There is something we have to tell you.'**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**It's in the future. Tensaiga you tell him please!'**_

'_**My lord in the future, your son Inuyasha dies.'**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**He dies from miasma spreading throughout his body. By the time someone found the cure, it would be too late.'**_ For once Sounga did not comment.

'_**We shall not tell Izayoi about this. She might not even know about Inuyasha yet.'**_

'_**Oh one more thing.'**_

'_**What Sesshomaru dies?'**_

'_**Uh no. Tygokumaru is in the area, and his son Suikiyomaru has tried to stop him but failed. Tygokumaru plans to abduct Izayoi.'**_

'_**That will not happen!'**_ Inutaisho growled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff hanger! Yes it is a cliff hanger, because you don't know if Izayoi is going to be abducted or is she is. Plus what is Inutaisho going to do? Remember he can't kill Tygokumaru because Inuyasha kills him. Suikiyomaru should be in the next chapter. Only I know what Inutaisho is going to do next. Midnight is now in the story! Yay! I like him. His father shows up in the sequel Inutaisho and Izayoi depart, as does his mother. Oh I'll give away a hint on how many times Izayoi is abducted: 3. She is abducted by three different people. Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright in the last chapter Tygokumaru was mentioned. If anyone does not remember who Tygokumaru is I will explain now before I start the chapter. Tygokumaru is Shiori's grandfather, the old bat from the anime. Suikiyomaru is his son by the way. Well I hope that clears up any confusion any people might have. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 5: Feeling his age

"And that was the village." Izayoi just now finished showing Midnight her entire village.

'_Izayoi it's been later. Can we please go and see Inutaisho?'_ Midnight pleaded. He had been waiting to meet Inutaisho his ENTIRE life.

"Sure Midnight. Let's go!" She started walking, but stopped when she realized Midnight was not following.

"Midnight what's wrong?" Izayoi was confused at his sudden behavior: acting like stone.

'_Izayoi something is approaching!'_ Midnight's entire body was engulfed in flame right there and then. Also, it freaked out Izayoi.

"Midnight!?" His body reappeared but bigger (the size of Kirara).

'_Izayoi get on!'_ Izayoi got on his back, and as soon as she was settled, Midnight took flight.

"Midnight what has gotten you so worked up?" Midnight while flying was looking in different directions, as if looking for something to appear.

'_Hang on!'_ That's when Izayoi saw it: a giant bat demon! Izayoi started screaming, which got the attention of the bat and it hurt Midnight's ears. '_DON'T SCREAM!' Izayoi_ stopped screaming and looked at Midnight. (Author's note: Anyone remember what Inutaisho said earlier? About what all Izayoi has to do to get him to come? I sure hope you guys do! Cause I'm not repeating it!)

"Sorry what is that?" She looked back at the bat demon.

'_That is Tygokumaru. He is the oldest bat demon alive. He is sometimes called the Great bat demon, but he is not all THAT great compared to Inutaisho. Inutaisho is WAY older then Tygokumaru. He is the first dog demon to still be alive. He is has almost reach 10,000. He is right now 9, 999 years old in demon years. In his human years he is only….I believe he is only 28 in human years. Unlike other demons, Inutaisho ages slower in his human age. With Inutaisho right now as Great dog demon, he is at the highest rank in the dog demon policies. But when he passes on, his heir will claim the spot.'_

"Which one?" Izayoi knew that he had at least two right now alive.

'_What do you mean?'_

"What one? Inutaisho has three technically. Belladonna, Sesshomaru, and the one I am carrying."

'_Oh. Probably Sesshomaru because rumor has it that Belladonna has become the Lady of the East.'_

"East! Then that means! OH NO!" Izayoi started panicking.

'_What's wrong?'_

"She knows about Inutaisho and I!" Izayoi told him.

'_And that's a problem? Wait Tygokumaru is looking at us.'_ Midnight sniffed the air. '_DOG!'_ Izayoi looked and sure enough there was a large dog demon charging at Tygokumaru.

"INUTAISHO!" Izayoi yelled his name. (Ok here's a way to picture her yelling his name: Kagome screaming "INUYASHA!" Can you picture it?)

'_Izayoi he is very busy right now.'_ Inutaisho was busy fighting Tygokumaru.

Xxx

"Dog you will never win!" Inutaisho growled at Tygokumaru.

"Tygokumaru you may be the eldest bat demon alive, but you suck at words!" Inutaisho then heard his swords' voices in his head.

'_**My lord! Do not kill him!'**_

'_**Why not?'**_

'_**Your son, Inuyasha is supposed to kill him in the future, with Tetsusaiga!'**_

"Tygokumaru leave my territory now, and I shall spare your life!" Inutaisho demanded, while sitting on top of a tree in dog form, someone might add.

"Of course Great Dog demon. I will take my leave of your beautiful territory." Tygokumaru then flew off. Inutaisho started sniffing the air to see if Izayoi was still around. She wasn't, but her scent was still strong.

'_I can smell her scent. No wonder the other demons know. It is very strong. Sahara's scent never got this strong.'_

Xxx

"Midnight why did you take me back to the village!?" Izayoi was sort of mad at Midnight. She had thought he had wanted to meet Inutaisho.

'_It was too dangerous where we were.'_

"Inutaisho was there! He can protect more than one thing!" Midnight lowered his head, in shame.

'_I am sorry.'_

"Now come on. Let's go and find him."

'_I'll stay in the village this time Izayoi.'_ Midnight started walking towards her hut.

"Ok. I'll be back later!" Izayoi ran off into the woods (she can still run ok! She's only one month pregnant right now, I think). '_How come Inutaisho did not tell me about…about this! He should've known by now. That panther lord did. Just with one sniff too!'_ She saw Inutaisho with his back turned to her. His nose twitched and then his eyes opened.

"Izayoi." He turned to look at her.

"Inutaisho there is something I must tell you. Even though you already know probably." Inutaisho sighed.

"I'm listening." He could here Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga snickering.

"Ever since my kidnapping with the panther demons, I've known but I have not had the guts to tell you. Inutaisho I am…well…I'm…" Izayoi just couldn't say it.

"Izayoi your pregnant." Inutaisho said bluntly as if he had just found out, but she could see in his eyes, he had already known.

"Yes. Can't say I'm surprised you know."

"I've known since day one, since that night together."

"And you didn't tell ME!"

"Calm down. Izayoi I did not say a word because I wanted you to tell me. At least try to make this pregnancy normal for nine months, hopefully." Inutaisho blinked.

"Hopefully?"

"Yes." Izayoi hugged him.

4 months later

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi called him.

"What is it?" '_**Tensaiga help me! What happens if she sends me to get her something in the Southern lands?'**_

'_**Well I guess you had better be ready to go and fetch!' **_The swords were enjoying this. Especially when Izayoi's cravings started up.

"Can you find me a strawberry? Oh and it has to be nice and fresh too!"

"Alright." '_Southern lands I knew it!'_ A few hours later, Inutaisho comes back with 50 strawberries.

"Thank you Inutaisho." Inutaisho looked at her in amazement.

"I can't believe your still hungry after that huge dinner we just had." Inutaisho shook his head.

"Inutaisho it's not me that's hungry, but the baby." Izayoi looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. So the baby is still hungry?"

"Yes."

"That baby can eat a lot then."

"Didn't Sahara eat a lot too?" Izayoi looked at him, while putting a strawberry into her mouth.

"Nope." Inutaisho shook his head again.

"Wow. It might be because I'm carrying a half-demon."

"True." Inutaisho looked away and outside. They were inside her hut right now.

"Inutaisho?" Inutaisho looked back at her.

"Yes, Izayoi what is it?"

"I don't feel so well." Inutaisho sighed.

"I'll hold your hair." They walked outside and Inutaisho held Izayoi's hair while she vomited. After she was done, Inutaisho placed Izayoi on his lap.

"Inutaisho it seems every day I lose a piece of my former self." Inutaisho smiled.

"That's because Izayoi you are becoming a mother. You brain already knows that you're a mother-to-be, but you spirit just now found out, since you are starting to show. "

"That makes sense, I guess. Inutaisho what are we going to do once the baby is born?"

"I haven't thought that far yet, Izayoi. If what my swords have told me is true, then I will not see our child grow up." Izayoi started crying, and embraced Inutaisho. Inutaisho embraced her back.

"Inutaisho I don't want to lose you though!" Izayoi cried.

"It's alright Izayoi. I will always watch over you and the baby." That's when they both heard voices.

'_**You see what you have done!'**_

'_**Me?! What did I do! You're the one who always says 'Embrace your fate' Tetsusaiga!'**_

__

'_**Will you two shut up! I'm trying to concoct a plan to destroy the world.'**_

'_**Sounga how many times do we have to tell you! NO ONE CARES!'**_ Inutaisho looked at Izayoi. They both cracked up laughing.

"You see what I have to deal with day-in, day-out?" Inutaisho managed to say, after his eruption of laughter.

"I feel so sorry for you!" Izayoi said while laughing.

Xxx

It was later on that night when Inutaisho started to miss Izayoi. He and the other Lords and Ladies were in his castle for their yearly visits. The Lady of the East reminded him of his daughter Belladonna. They were only allowed one weapon on this yearly visit, but Inutaisho had all his weapons on him just hidden, besides Sounga. That's when Inutaisho saw the dog demon he really wanted to talk to. Lord Kyoto of the Northern Lands (remember his name from earlier when Inutaisho and Izayoi met up again?).

"Ah Lord Kyoto. It's so nice to speak to you." Inutaisho said casually.

"Lord Inutaisho, it's my pleasure to talk to you." Inutaisho went right to business.

"About 4 ½ months ago your son and Sato were on my territory. Why?" He growled the last word.

"Lord Inutaisho I do not know why my own son and his best friend were on the Western Lands. I am terribly sorry. It won't happen again."

"It had better not or I'll take it as a challenge, for my territory." Inutaisho walked away, to find someone to talk to that he WON'T snap at.

Xxx

Izayoi was vomiting non-stop. Midnight was watching her with deep concern.

"Midnight I can't keep anything down barely." Izayoi groaned.

'_What can you keep down then?'_

"Rice and Beef stew. Nothing else, even though I'm craving other items."

'_Hmm it seems your child is very picky about what it eats.'_

"I know. OH NO! What about…Takemaru!"

'_Who?'_

"Takemaru! I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow in the morning. I can't, not with this…this…this giant bubble in my way!"

'_You're not exactly the shape yet of a giant bubble, yet.'_ He even turned his head, to prove his point, sideways.

"Ha-ha very funny. I'll just wear my layered Kimono tomorrow."

'_There now you know what to do. Now good night. I'm going to sleep.'_ He curled up in a ball and within moments he was asleep. Izayoi however stayed awake thinking about the future of Inutaisho, herself, Midnight, and their child. Which she was beginning to wonder if there was more than one inside her.

Xxx

Inutaisho sighed in relief when he and Sesshomaru reached the Western Lands border. They had to accompany Kyoto and the other Lords back to their castles.

'_**Lord Inutaisho?'**_

'_**Yes Tensaiga?'**_

'_**Do you miss Sahara and Belladonna?'**_

'_**Yes. Mostly Belladonna though. The Lady of the Eastern Lands was avoiding me all night.'**_

'_**Yes we noticed too. Well perhaps it's because you have Izayoi's scent on you.'**_

'_**True. Tensaiga how many children will Izayoi have before she dies?'**_

'_**At least 4 my lord.'**_

'_**4?'**_

'_**One of them we know for sure is yours. The others I believe are after you've passed on.'**_

'_**Oh.'**_

'_**She gets married 11 years from now.'**_

'_**What about Inuyasha?'**_

'_**At age 8 he believes Izayoi is killed by the villagers. I can't see when she dies or how she dies, but I do know one thing. Its during the year when Inuyasha is 15 years old.'**_ Inutaisho suddenly dropped to his knees. Sesshomaru stopped when his father dropped to the ground.

"Father is something wrong?" Inutaisho stood back up, shaking though.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I'm fine. Let's hurry home." They both transformed and started running.

'_**Tensaiga what is wrong with him?'**_

'_**Every demon gets it when they are around his age, if they make it that far.'**_

__

'_**What?'**_

'_**We don't know what it is called yet. Their bones give way to them and they feel their demon age, not their human age. Inutaisho is almost 8,000 years old. No scratch that, he is almost 10,000 years old.'**_

'_**That explains it. But Lord Inutaisho is the only dog demon to have reached his age! How could other demons have it when they reached his age?'**_

'_**Demons from the past! Dim wit! Inutaisho was not the first Great dog demon! The other one is not on record!'**_

'_**Tetsusaiga that is sad. Even Sounga knows what I was talking about. UH OH! Inutaisho's going to collapse soon!'**_ Inutaisho at that exact moment, fell down. Sesshomaru skidded to a halt.

"Father!" Inutaisho slowly stood up.

"It's nothing."

"No its not nothing, father. I let the subject go when you only went to your knees. This time you completely collapsed! What is going on!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muhahahahaha! Cliff-hanger! This one is even worse than the last probably! What is going to happen next? Next chapter I'll try and make it be Meeting Midnight and Suikiyomaru. It just depends on how long it is. This chapter was going to be it, but the word count is already in the 2000's so I decided to end it there. I know I'm so mean! Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright in the previous chapter Sesshomaru was asking what is going on with his father. To answer any questions about why Sesshomaru asked that is because he is very close to him, in a father, son way. He does not want his father to die ever, even though he does not help him when the time comes. He is not really cold-hearted (that's his mother). Sesshomaru is supposed to seem WAY OOC in this story until later on, after Inutaisho is long gone (I hope that doesn't sound too harsh). Alright on with the story! Oh there are some future stuff, you won't get anything if you guess them right, but see if you can get them right. Like what movie it's from or what episode. On with the story!

Chapter 5: Meeting the sisters, dream visions, Kidnapped again and meeting Midnight

"Sesshomaru one day you will understand. When a demon reaches my age or younger around 8, 000, they feel their true age." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit.

"Your almost 10,000. So you feel 9, 999?"

"Yes. It doesn't last forever Sesshomaru. I'll be fine in a moment." Inutaisho reverted back to normal. When Inutaisho stood up, he fainted. Sesshomaru managed to get his father onto his back and just as he was about to run off a scent stopped him. The scent was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Only thing he DID know was that it was female. A female dog demon came out in human form, and Sesshomaru recognized her. It was the Lady of the East.

"What are you doing here?" He reverted back to normal and placed his father against a tree. The woman's eyes widened in recognition.

"Fluffy?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She giggled or laughed, you couldn't really tell.

"So you've forgotten all about me, Fluffy. I'm heartbroken." That's when Sesshomaru recognized her.

"Belladonna?"

"Yes! You remember me now!" She cheered.

"Belladonna it's been 9 whole years since you and mother left. Did you seriously think I would remember?" Belladonna sighed.

"No. But at least the scent still lingered. What's wrong with father?" They both glanced at Inutaisho.

"He is only feeling his age."

"Is father really in love with a human?" Belladonna was looking at the ground.

"Yes sister. Her name is Izayoi." Belladonna looked away.

"Sesshomaru I'm going to go search for mother. To tell her what father has done." With that Belladonna floated off (like Sesshomaru's cloud thing he does).

Xxx

Izayoi jolted awake. She had another nightmare. It was the same one over and over. She had a feeling it was her son, Inuyasha that her dream was showing her. She drifted back to sleep, only to be greeted with that same dream. (I wonder what she is dreaming about? Time to fine out!)

Izayoi's dream

"**Don't you want to stop fighting? Stop fighting and become a human?"**

"**Me become a human?"**

"**It's possible. It's true you are half-demon, but you are also half-human. If you were to use the Jewel to become full demon, your powers would undoubtly increase. However, if it were used to turn you into a human the Jewel would be purified. The Jewel would probably cease to exist."**

"**And then what? What would happen to you?"**

"**My duty is to protect the Jewel. Without it, I can live the life of an ordinary woman."** And always the dream would _skip_ to a different part. When the half-demon was attacking the village.

"**Its…….."** His name was never said though. She saw him go head first into a shrine and grab a Jewel, which she figured to be the Sacred Jewel. He jumped out of the shrine, which seconds later exploded.

"**So there, finally a way to become all demon at last! I won't let anyone call me a half-demon again!"** The priestess showed up again, but fatally wounded. She yelled something , but Izayoi didn't hear it. It was more than likely his name. She shot an arrow at him. The arrow pinned him to a tree, and he dropped the Jewel.

"**K-Kikyo. How could…I thought…"** And then he fell asleep. The villagers came.

"**Lady Kikyo!"** A little girl came running forward.

"**You need help sister Kikyo. You hurt very badly!"**

"**I won't feel it much longer. Take the Jewel Kaede and see that it is burned with my body. It must not fall into hands of those who would abuse it." **With a shudder the priestess died there and Izayoi woke again. '_Who was that half-demon? His features reminded me of someone I know. But who?' _Izayoi looked at her feet and almost screamed. She could see Midnight, but the 5 others were strange cats she had never seen before. Midnight then raised his head.

'_Your awake.'_

"Who are they?"

'_My sisters. Kirara, Kiroro, Kikoro, Moonlight, and Starlight wake up!'_ One that was tan and white(Starlight) woke up, then a tan and black one (Kirara), a black and white one (Moonlight) and the other two looked like the tan and black one (Kiroro and Kikoro).

'_Midnight you ruined my dreams!'_

'_Shut up Moonlight! Introduce yourselves.'_

'_I am Moonlight, the complainer.'_

'_I am Starlight, the fighter.'_

'_I am Kirara, the fighter.'_

'_I am Kikoro, the pain.'_

'_I am Kiroro, the nice one.' _ Each cat as they said their names raised a paw so Izayoi would know who was which.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Izayoi." Kirara looked at her.

'_Nice to meet you too Izayoi.'_ Midnight looked at Izayoi.

'_Izayoi what is troubling you?'_

"Midnight I keep on having a dream about a half-demon."

'_What's his name?'_

"That's the problem. Every time his name was is said its blanked out."

'_Hmm. Kirara what do you think?'_

'_Izayoi it maybe a dream vision.'_

"A what?" Izayoi was completely confused now.

'_A dream vision. Which means you have a dream about what is to come.'_

"Then who is the half-demon?"

'_That I can not answer.'_ Izayoi then stood.

"I'm going to go find Inutaisho."

Xxx

Inutaisho was in the forest sleeping. He too was having a dream vision, but his was different.

"**Father do you insist on going?"**

"**Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?"**

"**I will not stand in your way. However before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsusaiga to me."**

"**And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father? Ah. Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?"**

"**The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me."**

"**Supreme conquest. Tell me Sesshomaru, Have you someone to protect?"**

"**Protect? The answer is no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such." ** Inutaisho saw himself transform and fly off somewhere. Inutaisho then woke up and sighed.

'_**Tensaiga stop sending dream visions.'**_

'_**Sorry my lord.'**_

'_**Tensaiga sent a lot to Izayoi.'**_

'_**What did you show her and thank you Tetsusaiga for telling me.'**_

'_**When Inuyasha gets sealed to a tree.'**_

'_**Oh, ok. No more then!'**_

'_**Ok my lord.'**_

'_**Tensaiga what did you show me in my dream?'**_

'_**A part before your death.'**_

'_**Really? Sesshomaru doesn't even come to help me. He asked for two swords and I want to give him Tensaiga.'**_

'_**He will learn to deal with it my lord.'**_Inutaisho stood up and looked around.

'_**Izayoi's coming.'**_

'_**My lord Izayoi is almost to her 5**__**th**__** month and she is really large.'**_

'_**Tetsusaiga shut up!'**_ Izayoi came into view.

"Inutaisho! There you are!" She walked over to him.

"Izayoi what are you doing out here?"

"I needed to ask you something." She was getting straight to business.

"What's that?" (He says that the same way Brom from the movie Eragon says "What's that?" to the soldier.)

"About 4 ½ months ago when I was abducted by the panthers, how was I able to run from the middle of your lands to almost the middle of the Eastern Lands, without stopping?"

"Izayoi I believe you can access your child's powers. This includes running."

"Wow. I was having a nightmare tonight."

"About what?"

"A half-demon who looked like someone I've seen before."

"What was his name?"

"That's the problem. Every time someone would say his name it's like being mute to one word."

"What happened during the dream? Like the last part?"

"He attacked a village and stole the Sacred Jewel. But a priestess sealed him to a tree." Inutaisho looked down at the ground.

"You don't want to know who that half-demon is. I can tell you one thing though, the reason why his name is blanked out."

"Why?"

"Cause he isn't alive yet." Izayoi followed his gaze. He was looking at her belly.

"You mean our son?"

"Yes." That's when Izayoi realized who the half-demon reminded her of. Inutaisho looked at her then stiffened. Izayoi followed his gaze once again. She saw Takemaru standing there.

"Takemaru what are you doing here?" Inutaisho walked in front of Izayoi.

"I came here to find you Lady Izayoi." Inutaisho started growling (remember his threat?).

"Stay away from her." Inutaisho 'accidentally' transformed. He looked at Izayoi.

'_Izayoi get on!'_ She nodded her head. She managed to climb onto his back. Inutaisho then raced off.

"Where are you taking me?"

'_Away from him!'_

"No Inutaisho I must stay with the village! It is my duty." He stopped. She felt his sides let out a lot of air.

'_Izayoi he could kill you though.'_

"Not with you around he won't."

'_Izayoi next time he gives you trouble I won't stand for it. I will kill him next time.'_

"I understand Inutaisho." He turned and raced back. Izayoi all the way was stroking his soft fur. She soon fell asleep only to be greeted with a new dream (Ha-ha! Tensaiga is so mean and disobedient).

"**Whoever you are, someone please help me!"** She saw that same half-demon pulse and wake up.

"**I smell it, the blood of the woman who killed me. And it's coming closer."** And then the scene changed.

"**Me I'll live, I'm half-demon. You though, you don't stand a chance."**

"**So I should just give up hope?"** The girl started getting teary eyed.

"**Wha…what are you doing? You're not crying are you? NO CRYING!"**

"**Well should I laugh!?"**

"**No. You should shut up and let me protect you!"** Then before the scene could change again, she saw a giant dog demon. Izayoi woke up moments later. She was already in her hut. Midnight's sisters were already gone. She heard something outside.

"Midnight?" Then she heard laughter.

"This must be her!" The giant bat from before walked in and grabbed her. Before the demon took flight, Izayoi saw Midnight watching in horror.

"Midnight! Get Inutaisho!" She screamed.

'_Yes.'_ He ran off. Before he was out of sight he transformed. To her surprise he was the same size as Inutaisho in dog form (which is quite large).

Xxx

Inutaisho stopped. He smelled a cat coming straight towards him…and fast! Before he could react a giant cat demon rammed into him. He looked at this cat. It was black with gold paws, red stripes on its tails. Inutaisho transformed and looked this cat in the eyes.

'_Cat demon what is your purpose here?'_

'_I am Midnight. If you are Inutaisho say so!'_

'_I am Inutaisho. What is your purpose here?'_

'_Izayoi has been kidnapped by Tygokumaru'_ At that moment a bat demon came swooping down.

"Great Dog demon, I am…"

To be continued……….

Ha-ha! I'm so evil aren't I? Remember he doesn't kill Tygokumaru since Inuyasha kills him, to get the Red Tetsusaiga that breaks the barrier. Alright Review!

InuYashaFreak


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Alright here's the next part! I believe the story is now at the half-way mark. Remember there is at least one more time for Izayoi to get kidnapped. No I do not like Torturing Izayoi, but I hope it adds some action into the story. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 7: Kidnapped by the bats and Meeting Suikiyomaru

"Great Dog demon I am Suikiyomaru the son of Tygokumaru. I can help you get your human back." Inutaisho reverted back to normal.

"Suikiyomaru I am Inutaisho. I will accept your offer to help get Izayoi back." Midnight saw similarities between these two demons. They both like humans, both wear their hair up in a ponytail, and both are full blooded demons. "Tell me Suikiyomaru how far are you willing to go to stop your father?"

"To death." Suikiyomaru answered truthfully.

'_**Wow Tensaiga he would go far.'**_

'_**So would Inutaisho. It seems these two demons have only one difference: the type of demon they are.'**_

'_**You don't find that all the time Tensaiga.'**_

'_**Nope. Tetsusaiga he might even be able to wield you.'**_

'_**NO! That is pushing it to far Tensaiga! Only Inutaisho can wield me.'**_

'_**And Inuyasha in the future.'**_

'_**Humph. I won't continue the current subject.'**_

Xxx

Izayoi looked around at all the bat demons around her. There were at least 50 of them, if not more! That's when she heard a voice in her head. '_Hang on Izayoi! We are on the way! Inutaisho, myself, and Suikiyomaru.'_ That's when Izayoi noticed all the bats surrounding her, were looking straight at her!

"Human why are you with the Great Dog demon?" The bats obviously had no idea on how to deal with a human. Much less a pregnant one, because Izayoi's anger flew right there and then.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! IT'S MY LIFE! I CHOOSE WHAT I WANT!" The bats started to back up because her eyes had flashed gold (to Inutaisho's eye color or any of the dog demons).

"You're not human! You're a demon!"

"I am too a human!" That's when her eyes flashed blood red and the bats backed away even more. They were SO preoccupied with watching her, they didn't even sense the three demons coming.

Xxx

'_Inutaisho I will get Izayoi out of there while you two take care of the bats.'_ Before Inutaisho could argue, Suikiyomaru stopped him.

"No. Now is not the time to argue. Midnight serves Izayoi, he will make sure she is safe. We must distract them long enough for them to get away." Inutaisho looked at Midnight, anyone could use a butter knife to slice through the air with all the tension in it.

"Fine. But if Izayoi gets hurt, cat you will be dog food." Inutaisho growled his warning to Midnight.

'_I understand fully my Lord. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go rescue someone. Good luck!'_ Midnight ran off, waiting for the two male demons to somehow distract ALL the bat demons.

"Suikiyomaru just how are we going to do this?" Inutaisho knew for sure there was no backup plan or even a plan at all!

"Inutaisho it is simple. We both will be women and distract them." Inutaisho's vein popped (anime style). He did not LIKE this plan, but it was their only plan. But there was still was one problem left.

"What about female bats?"

"I know my father. He doesn't bring female bats. Ok lets go." Inutaisho then remember his swords were still showing.

"Wait! What about my swords?" Suikiyomaru rolled his eyes.

"Hide them then." He hid them in his tail.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Inutaisho grumbled as Suikiyomaru finished making them both look like women. The bat then waved the males over.

"Hey! Boys I believe we are lost." The male bats totally looked Suikiyomaru and Inutaisho over before answering. Inutaisho could've swore he heard ALL his swords laughing at this.

"We will take you to Tygokumaru and he will show you the way out." Inutaisho then mumbled into Suikiyomaru's ear "Do we have a plan B?" Suikiyomaru shook his head no.

"That's it!" Inutaisho drew out Tetsusaiga and did the Wind Scar. He looked at Suikiyomaru, who sighed and shook his head.

"You dog demons are hot heads."

Xxx

Izayoi was now on top of Midnight. The bats down below on the ground had not yet realized that their little prisoner was gone.

"Midnight where is Inutaisho?"

'_He is being a decoy so you can get away.'_ Izayoi looked down at her large stomach.

"Midnight?"

'_Yes?'_

"I think I'm a little too large for just one baby." Izayoi stated.

'_Either that or its just one big baby.'_

"I hope so. Midnight I'm only 5 months and I look like I'm almost due. I'm too….TOO LARGE!" She screamed the last part.

'_Shhhhh!' _ Too late, the remaining bats finally noticed them in the air.

"Get them!" Tygokumaru looked ready to explode.

"Midnight! Fly faster!" Izayoi did not want to be captured by the bats again.

'_I am going as fast as I can Izayoi!'_ Izayoi then remember that all she has to do is yell and Inutaisho will come running. She took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, or as high as a pregnant woman can go.

"INUTAISHO!" Which for Izayoi is pretty high, especially when she accessed her baby's power again.

Xxx

Inutaisho's head snapped up. That was Izayoi's voice.

'_**My lord Izayoi is in danger!'**_ Inutaisho hearing Tensaiga tell him this transformed and jumped into the air. Myoga (A/N: it's shocking! Myoga has appeared in a battle!) appeared near his eye.

"Myoga I'm surprised you're around."

"It's not all that dangerous my Lord." Myoga stated simply.

"A giant bat I'm not supposed to kill has Izayoi. So is that dangerous my little blood sucking friend?" He looked and Myoga was already gone. He spotted Izayoi on Midnight right away. What worried him was where the bats went and the 5 other cat demons coming. He went after the bluish one (A/N: Kikoro turns into a blue color in her big form by the way.). Midnight hissed at him.

'_Leave Kikoro alone Inutaisho!'_

'_Kikoro?'_

'_Those 5 cats are my sisters. DO NOT HURT THEM.'_ Inutaisho went right next to Midnight.

'_Izayoi get on.' _ Izayoi somehow managed to get onto Inutaisho's back and held on.

"I'm on! Inutaisho lets go!" Inutaisho roared and flew off.

'_Midnight go to the forest. We will wait for you there.' _Midnight sped away with his sisters. Then the bat demons appeared. Obviously Midnight had put up some cat demon barrier the repelled the bats so he could keep Izayoi safe. _'Izayoi hang on!'_

"Yes Inutaisho!" Bat demons started flying past them, and of course Izayoi's child chose this moment to start kicking and hard. Izayoi fell unconscious from fright and the pain. Another dream vision appeared.

"**Hello Kikyo. Playing with bugs now are we?"**

"**You're alive?"**

"**Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me. You like pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time."**

"**That does it! Kikyo!? Kikyo!? Whoever she is, she's not me cause my names-"** The scene then changed to something else.

"**I hate having to wait, and I hate the smell of you!" **That's when the same half-demon started chasing a poor girl. Izayoi woke up, and found that she was in Inutaisho's lap. She studied his face and discovered that he was asleep, or he at least looked that way. As soon as Izayoi was off his lap, he woke up.

"Ah your awake. "

"Inutaisho how many more times am I going to be kidnapped by your enemies?" Izayoi looked into Inutaisho's eyes, who had stood up as well.

"I hope you're not going to anymore." Inutaisho said truthfully.

"So do I." Izayoi placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww such a sweet ending, or at least I think so. Alright this is chapter 7 and I hope the dream visions make some sense at least. Since it has been from the episodes that Tensaiga is showing her. Izayoi is going to be kidnapped one more time and that's the last time I promise. I'll give a hint: It's on her birthday, the day she goes into labor. I know I'm so evil aren't I? Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the original characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for this story. It's going to be the longest one though. So on with the story!

Chapter 8: Ryukotsusei

A few months passed by. Izayoi was now on her 8th month. Inutaisho stood on a hill overlooking the village (A/N: I swear it's his favorite hill ok? It's the same hill he's been on throughout the entire story when overlooking the village).

'_**My Lord?'**_

'_**Yes Tensaiga?'**_

'_**Ryukotsusei sure is putting up tons of challenges**_ _**for your lands.'**_

'_**Yes he is, but he is not daring to enter my domain, yet.'**_

'_**My lord the last time you wield all three of us is the night when you die.'**_

'_**Is that true?'**_

'_**Yes I am able to predict such items as the future. I have seen your death.'**_

'_**Who takes me out of this world?'**_

'_**A burning building. You die fighting in a burning mansion my Lord. You die protecting Izayoi and Inuyasha. You die a noble death.' **_Sounga then made a comment on that one.

'_**Noble? There's nothing noble about dying for a weak human and a pathetic half-demon.'**_

'_**SOUNGA! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH FROM YOU! SAIA, SEAL HIM UP FOR A MONTH.'**_

'_**Yes Master.'**_ Sounga then went quiet.

'_**My lord where is Tetsusaiga?'**_

'_**Tetsusaiga is with Izayoi. I forgot to grab it from her when I went on that scan with Sounga and you. I left Tetsusaiga with Izayoi so she could have some protection.'**_

'_**Oh. That explains the silence.'**_ Inutaisho then walked down the hill, towards the village.

'_**I'm going to see Izayoi.'**_

Xxx

"My Lady where were you a few days ago? And why are you not facing me?"

"Takemaru I was busy the past few days and I have a nasty cut on my face and I refuse to let you see it." Izayoi walked away from him. '_He doesn't know about my pregnancy, yet.'_ Izayoi walked in her hut and gasped (A/N: No this is not the part where she is kidnapped again). She was most certainly not expecting Inutaisho to be in there.

"Inutaisho! What are you doing here? What if Takemaru sees you?"

"I came to see you and grab my sword. As for Takemaru I can easily get rid of him." Izayoi sighed.

"Inutaisho you don't always have to kill things, you know that right?"

"Yes I know, but I already told you next time I WILL kill him."

"I haven't forgotten Inutaisho." He smirked at her.

"Good, cause I always keep my promises. I will always protect you Izayoi. I pro-" Izayoi cut him off.

"No Inutaisho! You won't be able to keep that promise. Remember next month you're going to…die." She almost couldn't get the last word out for two reasons. 1). She didn't want Inutaisho to die and 2). The baby was kicking again and it was even harder than last time.

"Izayoi if you are having a boy then I shall say this. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shall both find unique women. I'm sure of it." He was completely oblivious to Izayoi's current pain with the kicking. Inutaisho added in his brain '_Though I don't know about Belladonna.'_ (A/N: Belladonna is still currently searching for Sahara on the continent. Sahara is all the way in Spain.)

Xxx

Inutaisho walked around the forest before heading back to the castle. His friend Jason, was with him. The swords however were silent today, because Inutaisho told them not to speak to him (A/N: For those who have read After Naraku's death, this is when they were going to tell him but he told them to shut up so they in turn didn't tell him. I won't say what, for those who haven't read it.).

"So Inutaisho which swords go to who again?"

"Tensaiga goes to Sesshomaru, Tetsusaiga goes to Inuyasha, and Sounga will go to Belladonna."

"What if Izayoi has more than one?"

"Jason that's not going to happen. My swords would've told me if it were so." Jason still looked uncertain, but he did not pursue any further.

"So how is Izayoi?"

"She is tired. She is hiding her pregnancy from Takemaru. He's going to find out one way or another. Either on the day she has it or if he sees her child some years from now playing outside."

"True. Sooner or later Takemaru is going to do something horrible."

"I think your right Jason. Takemaru cannot be trusted at all." They continued walking until they reached the castle.

"Jason you go on. I'll be there in a little while alright."

"Yes my Lord." Jason walked through the gates while Inutaisho started walking back towards Izayoi's village and his favorite hill.

Xxx

Izayoi was walking around with Takemaru. She was wearing an extra layered Kimono. Takemaru was fooled that the tiny 'bump' in her dress was only part of her dress.

"Lady Izayoi how are you and that demon coming along?" Takemaru was currently staring at her.

"Inutaisho and I are perfectly fine." Izayoi did not want to accidentally blurt out that she was pregnant.

"My Lady do you remember all those times when we would play in the fields together as children?"

"Yes I do. That's when you got that scar along your chin." He rubbed the place where a cat demon had scratched him.

"Yes. It was from a cat demon. Those two-tailed ones. I think it was male. Males are rare among them, especially in a different color than normal. All I remember from him was that he had a gold diamond on his head." Izayoi then thought '_Midnight had a younger brother. Could that have been him?'_

"I remember what he looked like." She was talking about the cat that did the scratching. It looked different from Midnight, but also a little similar. She looked at Takemaru and paused. She was currently in front of him, and he was looking at something behind her.

"He looked like that one." She looked. There stood Midnight, with 8 kittens attached to his tails and a black cat with white paws came up behind him and started hissing.

'_Help me.'_

"Takemaru that is Midnight." Midnight's eyes widened when he looked at Takemaru's scar. He hissed at Takemaru. The kittens where off his two tails now.

'_Izayoi stay away from him! He's the reason why my father accidentally killed Sunset!'_ He hissed again, but this time a growl was mixed in it. Takemaru turned around and there stood Sesshomaru. Izayoi narrowed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Izayoi knew better that he did not come on his own free will.

"My father wishes for your presence. " Sesshomaru said simply, not at all happy to be down in a human village.

"Alright. Midnight!" Midnight transformed and Izayoi, the female cat who was Blackie, and the 8 kittens climbed onto Midnights back. Once everyone was settled, Midnight took flight and searched for Inutaisho. When they found him, Midnight took his family elsewhere. Inutaisho grabbed Izayoi carefully, and jumped into a tree. She was sitting on his lap, about 50 feet off the ground.

"You wanted to see me Inutaisho?"

"Yes. I came to tell you that we won't be able to see each other, until next month." Izayoi looked down.

"In a week is a festival, actually my birthday. Takemaru always dances with me. He is going to find out, Inutaisho." Inutaisho sighed.

"Izayoi stop stressing over what is to happen. Be proud that you still have it within you." Inutaisho then brought Izayoi down from the tree. Before he left for his castle, he and Izayoi kissed. Neither of them were aware of the sadness deep with from the baby. As if it knew its father was going to die at the end of next week.

Xxx

Izayoi was on Midnight's back riding to her friends hut. Her friend, Elaina had two years ago given birth to a baby girl. Izayoi had gone to see Elaina a day after she had her daughter, but Takemaru had gone with her so she had been unable to tell Elaina about Inutaisho. Izayoi had been commanded to leave the village for awhile. That's when Izayoi looked back on her dream from the night before. She had seen Inutaisho, at least she thought it was him. She had seen silver, brown, white, blood, claws, fangs, and some type of lightning ball. At the end of her terrible dream, she saw a sight she never wanted to see. Inutaisho in normal form, bleeding almost everywhere! His arms, legs, and his stomach. Izayoi shuddered just remembering how he looked.

'_Izayoi are you alright?'_ Midnight was looking at her in the corner of his eye.

"Yes Midnight I'm fine. Let's continue." He nodded his head and continued on his way to Izayoi's friends home.

Xxx

"Inutaisho what is your plan to destroy Ryukotsusei?" Kyoto, Sai, and the Southern Lord whose name was never known, looked at Inutaisho.

"My plan is to use all three of my swords, and working together with all of you to rid this world of that ugly talking dragon demon." Inutaisho had thought carefully about his answer the whole day before the other Lords arrived. Sesshomaru was also in the room, representing the Taisho clan. He did not speak unless addressed by one of the Lords. He was doing a good job, so Inutaisho would later on that night give him a reward. The other Lords looked at one another. Kyoto spoke their fears.

"And Inutaisho, what are you going to do if when we are still planning and your new mate, this Izayoi is in trouble. What will you do then?" The Lords looked at Inutaisho again.

"I will kill Ryukotsusei and then rush to her aid as fast as I can." The other Lords just sighed. Since Inutaisho is the eldest dog demon alive, and the Great Dog demon, they had to respect him and listen to him. They were just hoping no one would kidnap Izayoi.

Xxx

"Elaina? Are you home?" Izayoi stood outside Elaina's hut. Elaina then came out and hugged Izayoi. She already knew Izayoi was also going to have a baby, but she didn't know that her friend was in love with a demon.

"It's good to see you Izayoi. Come in!" Elaina had long black hair, brown eyes, and a kind voice. She had some spiritual power, but not a lot.

"Where is your daughter?" Izayoi had not learned Elaina's daughters name.

"Oh, Kikyo is with her father for now. Izayoi I'm surprised Takemaru did not come with you again this time."

"The village told me to leave for awhile, this was before he woke up."

"Izayoi tell me who is the father of your child?" Izayoi turned her head. Her friend never really had liked demons.

"Elaina I fell in love with a demon and I am now carrying his child." Izayoi glanced at Elaina, who was just smiling.

"You always did like those who were different Izayoi!" Elaina was laughing by now. Izayoi joined in laughing. While Izayoi was in the hut, Midnight wandered the forest.

Xxx

"Mother! Finally I found you." Belladonna panted. Sahara looked at Belladonna.

"Belladonna? I thought you returned to Japan."

"I did. But I've come back to something!" Belladonna's eyes were wide with terror, not from what she had to say but what she has seen on her way there.

"What is it?"

"Father has achieved his goal almost. He has found another mate. A HUMAN MATE!" Sahara's eyes widened. She then repeated the words from decade ago. (A/N: Alright the prophecy is different in this story because it's the original one. The other one is the second one. But it is similar.)

"_50 years and the sons of the Great Dog demon shall unite together and destroy their foe. Only then shall the fallen from years ago return._ That's what he said." Belladonna looked at her mother 

strangely. Sahara continued. "It is his fate to die because of that human. But belladonna many years from now he will return. That is what the prophecy foretold. The three swords of the Fang."

Xxx

It was the first day of the festival. Today was filled with fun and games of some sorts. In the evening, would be a huge dinner. Izayoi was just walking around the village with Kara the healer of the village (A/N: I do not own Kara either. She is the old woman in the third movie that Takemaru kills.). Kara was almost ready to retire and live the rest of her life in peace.

"Izayoi you are a strong willed woman, I just hope you do not allow Takemaru to control your life."

"Don't worry Kara. Takemaru will not take over my life. Nor will he take my life." She added in her brain '_Inutaisho will not allow that to happen. I wonder what he is doing?'_

Xxx

"What do you mean Sesshomaru!?" Inutaisho glared at Sesshomaru.

"I DO NOT approve of you being with that HUMAN father." Sesshomaru said, coldly.

"Oh so now your turning cold-hearted? Sesshomaru do not turn like your mother!" Inutaisho bellowed. His son was WAY better than Sahara.

"Huh. That's where your wrong, father. I am not like my mother, but I am cold-hearted. Isadora's death proved that." Sesshomaru then walked away. Inutaisho leaned against the wall.

"What have I done?" For once the swords said nothing. He looked out the window and saw Izayoi's village. '_It looks so fun down there.'_ Inutaisho thought. He saw the invitations from the villagers to come, but he couldn't. In the distance he could hear Ryukotsusei's faint roar. '_Soon, I will embrace my fate.'_

Xxx

Day three of the festival. Izayoi was dreading tonight. For tonight was dancing. Takemaru would surely find out tonight. Kara was somewhere else in the village, enjoying herself. Izayoi was simply stressed now. She didn't want Takemaru to know she was pregnant. Later on that night, Izayoi was so far doing pretty well with hiding from Takemaru. Until he of course appeared behind her.

"Lady Izayoi shall we dance?" He held out his hand. Izayoi took it, knowing it would be rude if she refused. They walked out to where the dancing people were. As he came forward, he stopped cause he could go no further. His eyes widened when he realized what that "bump" was.

"You're pregnant?" His look was priceless!

"Yes I am." Izayoi was not looking at Takemaru, but the ground.

"Is it the demon?" Before she could answer, Takemaru walked off. Izayoi got off the dancing area quickly. She then went to her hut.

"Midnight guard the door."

'_Yes Izayoi.'_ Izayoi cried herself to sleep, missing Inutaisho's touch.

Xxx

Inutaisho felt something sucking his blood.

"Myoga." The flea appeared on his shoulder.

"My Lord I saw Takemaru's men marching to the village. And I personally saw Takemaru knock Midnight unconscious and grab Lady Izayoi." Inutaisho started growling. He grabbed his swords and transformed. He then rushed off.

"Master Inutaisho what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Ryukotsusei, then save Izayoi!" Inutaisho arrived in the valley of Ryukotsusei. He called out.

"Ryukotsusei I challenge you!"

"So you've come Great Dog demon. Provide me with some amusement then before you die!" Inutaisho then attacked Ryukotsusei.

Xxx

On the fifth day the festival was over. Izayoi was now 25 years old. But when Izayoi woke up, she was not in the village. But in a mansion! Takemaru's mansion! It was at that moment Izayoi felt pain in her stomach area. Izayoi had gone into labor. (A/N: During this time Inutaisho has been fight Ryukotsusei ok. Just to clarify that.)

Xxx

Inutaisho stood looking at Ryukotsusei, who now had his claw just above his heart.

'_My Lord?'_

'_Tensaiga is it time?'_

'_Aye my Lord. It is time.'_

'_Lord Inutaisho its time for you to embrace your fate.'_ Inutaisho looked at the setting sun and raced to a beach, for his last moments before he went to Izayoi. Tonight would be a lunar eclipse (A/N: The swords told him that he would die on the night of a Lunar eclipse.). Sounga said the line that filled all their minds.

'_The last hours of Inutaisho the Great Dog demon, the Lord of the Western Lands and the eldest dog demon to have lived.'_ Inutaisho walked up on the hill overlooking the water. He could smell Sesshomaru coming.

'_The time has now come. Izayoi I'm coming soon.'_

To be continued……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's the ending for Inutaisho and Izayoi meet. The beginning of the sequel is a bit different than in the movie, because Midnight is in it and Izayoi is having triplets in this story. Oh when her eyes flashed red and gold, that was courtesy from her demon child that she has Rose. Inuyasha was responsible for the running part from the middle of the Western lands to about the Middle of the Eastern lands. Alright review!

InuYashaFreak


End file.
